


Love Blooms on a Blaseball Field

by PossumLad



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, This is probably out of character, a lot of the boston flowers are mentioned in this, and DEFFO non canon compliant, but i just wanted to write fluff okay??, i didn't edit this or anything, i kinda just wrote it in an hour and i'm posting it now bc, i'm feeling Emotions about blaseball, it's been a Week y'all, sometimes you just gotta write about a vampire and her plant girlfriend, they deserve it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossumLad/pseuds/PossumLad
Summary: Beck Whitney has a date.
Relationships: Caligula Lotus/Beck Whitney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Love Blooms on a Blaseball Field

Beck Whitney is going on a date.   
It feels surreal to her, she hasn’t been on a date since...she honestly can’t remember the last time, but it was before she got wrapped up in everything, before Blaseball, probably during the time of the Regrowth. But the other day, while Beck was getting some much-needed post game hydration, Caligula Lotus had walked over and asked if she wanted to get coffee together while they were in Philly. Cali was nice, pretty, and (not that Beck would admit it, being team captain came with some responsibilities, and one of those was to not play favorites) Beck’s favorite member of the Boston Flowers. She always used her delicate flowers to block Beck from the sun, and let Beck hold her frog, Fern, when she was feeling stressed. After a couple days in the dugout together, Beck had considered asking Cali out herself, but always got too flustered thinking about it, and Cali had beat her to the punch.  
And now the two of them were spending their Siesta in Philly, getting coffee (and maybe dinner, Beck has her fingers crossed), and Beck is desperately rummaging through her bag of clothes to find something somewhat casual. She hadn’t planned for anything to happen, and she tends to spend her time off relaxing in whatever garden she can find, meaning that the only non-uniform clothes she has are a couple of plain black T-shirt and some extremely scuffed jeans that are covered in dirt, and a pair of ratty sweatpants. Beck cringes at the thought of seeing Cali in them. It doesn’t matter that Cali has seen Beck covered in dirt after sliding into a base, or after she spills coffee on herself, or doing her secret soulscream before games, this is a Date, and it is Different. Beck crumples up the clothes into a ball and tosses them back into her bag, then leaves her room to find her teammates.   
Beck knocks on the door to Inez Owens’ room, cracking the door open at the sound of inviting buzzing. Despite being a new addition to the team, Beck had immediately liked Inez, even if they were a little scary. But Beck knows that bees are a vital part to any garden, and they play pretty well. But right now, Beck needs more than a good player, and who knows, maybe Inez will have what she needs.  
When Beck enters their room, the swarm that is Inez Owens turns to her and she gives a nervous wave.   
“Hey Inez, I was just wondering if you had…”   
The buzzing is suddenly very loud and Beck feels extremely self-concious. She hesitates. She tries again.   
“I have a date tonight and I…”   
Trails off again. Inez buzzes inquisitively.   
“I don’t have anything to wear, and I was wondering if you had anything I could borrow?”   
Beck can feel the thousands of eyes staring at her as Inez cocks their head, thinks for a moment, then shakes. They buzz in a way that doesn’t form words, but Beck understands means something along the lines of, “We’re sorry, we don’t really have clothes other than our uniform and this raincoat. Also we are much taller than you.” Beck nods abruptly, and goes to leave.  
“Right, sorry about that.”   
She closes the door, and sighs heavily, a little embarrassed. Of course her six-foot-something teammate made of bees wouldn’t have any clothes that would fit her five-foot-one vampire self.   
Get it together Whitney, only an hour until your date.   
Beck continues down the hall, pausing outside a couple of her teammate’s doors.   
Margarito Nava? Beck shakes her head, all of xyr brightly colored Hawiian shirts flashing across her mind. They looked good on xem, but bright things didn’t suit Beck, and she was fine with that.  
Nic Winkler? Also too tall, none of his clothes would fit Beck.  
Castillo Turner? She kicks herself for even considering it. Castillo is a cactus and doesn’t wear clothes, and that’s at least a seventh date kinda outfit, Beck tells herself.   
Beck runs through the rest of her teammates in her mind. Jacob Haynes is honestly just a guy, and his fashion shows it; Gloria Bugsnax still only has her uniform, since she hasn’t had time to get new clothes since growing from her flowerpot; Wyatt Mason is literally concrete and plants; Dunn Keyes has a torso made of a 40-gallon Dunkies container; the list goes on, and Beck gets more and more anxious as she finds more reasons why her teammates aren’t viable options for clothing borrowing. She decides to try her luck in grabbing a snack from the interdimensional vending machine-maybe she’ll get lucky and get some fruit gummies-and is too caught up in her thoughts on the way there to notice the woman walking towards her.  
“Shit! Sorry!” Beck exclaims, blinking to see Jessica Telephone standing in front of her. “Oh! Hey, good game today.”   
Jessica looks down at Beck, “Uh, you too!”  
Jessica Telephone, the prize batter for the Philly Pies, and, if Beck is being honest, one of the coolest blaseball players in her league. She’s carrying the Dial Tone with her. Beck sometimes wonders if she can listen to music on it. Probably not, she thinks.   
The two of them stand awkwardly in the hallway, before Jessica breaks the silence again. “So what are you doing?”  
Beck clears her throat, “I. Have a date in like, fifteen minutes and I don’t have anything to wear, so I figured I would go drown my feelings in potentially alternate universe snacks.”   
Jessica nods thoughtfully, “I get that, who’s the date with?”   
“Caligula...she asked me for coffee and I might ask if she wants to do dinner as well. But also the only clothes I have are my gardening clothes, so I dunno…”   
Jessica places a hand on Beck’s shoulder, and starts walking down the hall towards the vending machine, prompting Beck to do the same. “I’m sure it’s not that bad and besides, you and Cali are on the same team, she has to have seen you in worse.”   
Beck sighs, “Yeah, but it’s our first date. I want to look...y’know. Nice.”   
“I’m sure Cali will think you look nice no matter what.”  
“How do you know that?” Beck feeds a dollar into the vending machine and presses a random series of numbers. The numbers never really matter, or at least, that’s what she thinks. She hasn’t really found a pattern to them yet. It begins to glow softly, presumably scanning all different dimensions for an adequate $1 snack.   
“I’ve had a number of girlfriends, and a few wives. I think I know about dating.”   
“Yeah, you win. I can’t even remember the last time I even went on a date, so…” Beck trails off as something thunks into the vending machine, and Beck pulls out a can of Orange Crush. Not bad.   
“Also, I don’t think Cali’s expecting you to have a nice outfit for a spur of the moment date away from your hometown.”  
Beck nods and cracks her Orange Crush, “You’re right...I just wish I had something a little nicer…”  
Jessica sighs heavily, “Fine. I might have a vest you can borrow.”  
“Thank you!” 

Beck is five minutes late to meeting Cali in the lobby, and despite being in a snazzy blue vest from Jessica, she still had to settle for the jeans. She waves at Cali from across the hotel lobby, and Cali spins around, focusing her many-eyed petals on Beck. Beck blushes, looking at the ground. “Sorry I’m late, and couldn’t dress that nice...I had to borrow this vest, but I’m excited! Y’know, to spend time with you. And everything.” Beck wonders how she can blush so hard when she’s a vampire. Questions for later, she figures, for now she’s going to focus on Cali, who is somehow rocking leggings, a plain white shirt, and her unbuttoned blaseball uniform. She arranges her petals in a way that looks like a smile, causing Beck’s heart to skip a beat.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m excited for this as well.” Cali looks away for a moment, the first time Beck has seen her flustered, “You look...really cute.”   
“Oh! You too.”   
They stand there for an awkward moment before Beck offers a hand to Cali, “Shall we go?”   
Cali laughs, and takes Beck’s hand in hers, and Beck’s can feel her heart start to race again.   
“Yes we shall.” 

The date goes well. Beck and Cali chat about a lot of things. Blaseball. Not blaseball. Family, friends, Bloston. Cali is sweet, and Beck finds herself falling even more than she thought possible. At one point Cali reaches over, and brushes back a strand of Beck’s hair, and Beck understands what people mean when they say they ‘melt’, because it’s as if she’s stepped into the sun…  
And as Beck hoped, coffee turns into a walk through the park, turns into dinner, turns into Beck and Cali standing outside Cali’s room.   
“So this is where we leave each other.” Beck turns to Cali, their hands still clasped together.   
“I mean, we don’t have to if you want…” Cali trails off, a question in her voice. Beck ponders in her head for a moment, what she wants. Not tonight, she decides, and turns to Cali.   
“Maybe another time. But tonight was great.” Beck smiles up at Cali, and Cali’s petals curl happily as she leans down and Beck leans up and all Beck can see are Cali’s petals, and she never wants the moment to end. And then Cali breaks away, and gives a small wave as she heads into her room, and Beck wanders back to her room and collapses onto her bed in a giddy haze.   
Even love can bloom on a blaseball field.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this fic. I've been into blaseball for like, three weeks(?) now, and I still fully forget a lot of the lore, so sorry if I got anything wrong (but let's be real, it's already super OOC and non-canon compliant, so whatever). But yeah, I just got rly bad blaseball emotions and now I'm putting them here so it can be other people's problem. :3


End file.
